


Journeys

by faithinthepoor



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble written for a drabble tag challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/">femslash100</a></p>
<p>Prompt - Downtown from <a href="http://karaokegal.livejournal.com">karaokegal</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Journeys

Something has happened to her; she’s never been to the wrong side of the tracks, never even been near the station and now suddenly she’s brought a ticket on the sin express. Maybe she’s ill, maybe this is what happens when you let yourself catch a chill in the rain. Whatever the explanation she’s not unhappy with the result, only that the transformation is not complete. When you want a strange woman do things with her fingers and tongue to take you to another plane of existence it’s embarrassing that all you can do is ask her to go ‘downtown.’


End file.
